The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used as light emitting devices.
Such an LED is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light.
A wavelength of light emitted from the LED is varied according to a semiconductor material used for manufacturing the LED. This is done because a wavelength of the emitted light depends on a band-gap of semiconductor material. The respective band-gaps represent an energy difference between a valence band electrons and conduction band electrons.
As luminance of LEDs is increased, the LEDs are being used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and illuminations. Also, LEDs emitting highly efficient white light may be realized by using a fluorescent substance or combining LEDs having various colors.